Elsword QA 2015!
by thunderboltdrawer15
Summary: This is the rules needed to do the questions and answers for this story. Elsword fans please help make this a booming hit! Indox will close on the 15 of April.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Hello all Thunderboltdrawer15 here with the Elgang for a question and answer marathon!"

Elgang: "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Me: "Relax all I'm not that evil..."

Elsword: "How evil then are you?"

Clang! { Hit with frying pan. }

Me: "Now that Elsword is out cool I will tell you that there will be a set of Gide lines."

Aisha: "Hang on a minute! How did you get hear in the first place?"

"Powers of the author. Now then."

1 "Any question that are repeated will not be re answered."

2"Any dirty question will be not be accepted no matter what."

The hole gang sighed with relief.

3 "This Q A is not only for the Gang but for the bosses as well."

"What!" The gang shouts as they went to for there swords.

4 "All question must be sent by PM or they will not be accepted."

5 "It will take up two 2 week for a chapter to be up loaded. So please be passionate.

6 "Please leave the name of the job Change to the character the question is for.

7 "Please do not abbreviate the job Changes names because it is a pain trying to figure out who there for."

"O k I think thats all." I said looking over script in my hands.

"Ooh." Elsword groaned as he came round rubbing his head.

"Are your awake. I did not mean to hit you that hard. Sorry" I said looking guilty.

"Anyway please start sending in your questions. I mean the faster we get the first chapter done the faster we can get Elsword to the doctor.

Elgang: "NOT FUNNY!"

PM Inbox is now open.


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

[Me] "Wow, to think that I actually got this thing done in time."

[Add] "Yes, lets see if your spelling is better then last time."

[Me] Death stare.

[Add] Death stare.

[Rena] "O k, you two settle down. Last thing is I want is a fight braking out right at the beginning of this, so just start all ready!"

[Add + Me] "Fine."

"OK then, I have the first questions here and it's from someone you all know."

"Fascinating." said Add crossing his legs. "Even with the large amount of fan mail, love letters-

Elgang + Me: "Your making that up..."

[Add] "Shut up! I must admit that I am intrigued that it would be someone that I know, considering that most of the people that I know are nothing but a waste of my time."

Elgang + Me: -_-/

"Well, who is it?" asked Rena jumping up and down, but stopped when her chest knocked her in the face.

[Eve] "Yes, please do inform us."

[Me] "...Arrow - Chan 3."

The whole gang's faces turned a light, terrorized grey.

Elsword: "Ar-r-r-o-o-w"

Aisha: "C-h-c-h-a-a-n-n."

Elgang: "3!"

[Me] "Yes that's right."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" They shouted running for the nearest exit.

"There's no point running guys. Either you answer her questions or I'll get her out here and she'll ask them in person! Now sit DOWN!"

[Elsword] "Well, as long as I'm not the first one to answer Arrow - Chan I guess it's O k. After all, she did make me answer first in her fic'."

Clang!

[Me] "Baka! I've read her Q A on you guys and I liked every moment."

"We didn't." Said Elsword rubbing the sore on his head.

[Me] *Turns to look at the reader*.

"If you don't know what all the fuss is about, please go and read Arrow-Chan's Elsword Question And Answer, on ." -_-/...

"That girl makes the devil look meek" said Raven, covering his face with his hands.

[Me] "Right! Enough of that. On to the first question."

"Arrow – Chan asks: 'Rune Slayer - What would you do if all of the Aisha's and Rena's suddenly attack you with their hyperactives?' "

With a worried face, Rune Slayer turned to see the multiple job changes of Rena and Ashia starting to build up large amounts of MP.

"Well simple... I'd run like Hell!" He shouted, ran out of the room with them all in pursuit.

[Me] "Alright then! Next-"

The sound of a large Bang cut off my voice. Moments later the girls returned with a very burnt and crispy RS.

"Your paying for any damage you course. Got it!"

Their faces turn pale looking at the large amount of rubble that what was the back garden.

*Gulp* "Ok."

[Me] "Right next question. To all the job changes of Raven: 'Are you guys the bird type of Raven?' " :3

"Errr... no." They said, dumbfounded and confused.

[Me] "For Iron Paladin: "

"Are these all from Arrow?" Asked Mastermind, as he looked through the questions. "She's taken up more then 70% of this chapter!" He continued.

Whole gang: -_-/

[Me] "Yes, now then next question."

"Iron Paladin: 'What do you think of your nick name The Iron Princess?'"

Paladin started to tear up at the question.

"Why?..*sniff*...do people all ways make...*sniff*...fun of my gender! It's...*sniff, sniff*... not fair!" Paladin blinks and bursts into tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh my F (*&amp;^g ears!" Reckless Fist shouted covering his ears.

[Lord knight] "Eve please stop him!"

"We're going to drown at this rate!" Grand Archer said, panicking as the water level in the room rose.

"Yes it's at knee height all ready." I said, looking down off top of the book case I was on.

Empress looked at Paladin.

"Chung please stop."

"Ok." He sniffed looking at her with big puppy eyes.

"_So cute"_ The Eves thought, as Empress gave him a comforting hug.

[Adds] _"Why can't that by me?!"_

[Me] "Um...sorry about that but, to answer your question: No, I'd say that he does not like his nickname.

Right then next question." [I'm off the book case now.]

"Also from Arrow – Chan3- and your are going to like this Eves."

[Eves] "Oh?"

[Me] "Yes, because the question it's for Mastermind."

[Mastermind] "I'm going." *gets up to leave*

[Me] "Get back here."

The Eves looked at him evilly. They were not going to let a opportunity like this go by.

Lunatic Psyker and Diabolic Esper gave a sigh of relief.

[Me] "Anyway, she asks are you evil because your name is Mastermind?"

"Yes!" All the Eve's shouted.

"The question wasn't for you!" MM snapped.

[Me] "Right then! Moving on."

[MM]"Hey no fair!"

"To Lunatic Psyker – What's a Psyker ? O^O.

[Lunatic Psyker] "What's the O^O for?"

[Me] "I don't know; just answer."

[Lunatic Psyker] "Well then, to answer your question Arrow – Chan, Psykers are individuals with some form of psychic ability. They draw their power from the the Warp, a parallel universe of psychic energy, and can use the energy for a variety of effects, such as reading minds, foretelling the future, healing injuries, or incinerating foes. However because the Warp is inhabited by demons, all Psykers are at a constant risk of being possessed."

"Amazing" said Aisha shaking her head. "Out of all those incredible abilities you had to go for the whole "Incinerating Foes" thing."

[LP] "Hey! shut up washboard!"

[All Aishas] "What was that!?" *glares angrily*

"At this point I'd like to point out what LP said was from a Wikipedia page about War Hammer 40k." I said looking at my Ipad.

{Editors Note: Please understand my brother does not have an Ipad no matter how much he wishes he did.)

[LP] "Hey don't tell them that!"

[MM] "Here I was thinking you had read those books on the Paradocs theory."

[Me] "Next question is for Asura: 'Have you ever tried a kitsune roll?' "

[Asura] "Actually I eat it a lot. Eun's always nagging me to go make some every 3 or 4 days. You see, she has a thing for tofu."

[Infinite Sword] "Really? I thought she would be more into meat because she's a Nine tails."

[Me] "No she's a Kitsune.

[Infinite Sword] "A Kitsune?"

[Ara] "Let me explain, the Kitsune roll is named after the Kitsune, a creature thought to live in the hills of Japan and said to look like a giant fox which had magical powers. As it aged, every 100 years 1 tail would grow. Once it had gained its 9th tail it had the power to change it's shape, Often appearing in the form of a elderly looking man, or a beautiful woman."

"The Kitsune roll was made in honor of the Kitsune because of its love of tofu, and the roll is made from inari tofu, avocado, asparagus, radish sprouts and cream cheese."

[Me] "Sounds nice.''

"It is." Asura looked like she was starting to drool at the mere thought of the roll.

[CE] "Napkin?"

[Arusa] "Oh thank you."

"Right then. We have one last question from Arrow – Chan, and it's for you Wind Sneaker."

[WS] "Yaaa!"

I looked at the page.

"It says: "

Blinking, I looked again.

"Um... It says: 'What would you rather eat: 10 bowls of sugar or 10 of salt?' "

[WS] "What kind of question is that?!"

[DE] "A dumb one."

[Me] "Well which would you eat?"

"Well..." She looked like she was going to blow chucks right on the spot.

"If was going to, I would have the sugar. Manly because eating that much salt would be poisonous."

[DC] "Really?"

"Yes you see, salt contains Sodium Chloride, and in large doses it can course damage to the Heart's blood vesicles and eventually, lead to heart attacks." I explained pushing up my pair of glasses trying to look smart.

{Editors Note: Understand that I wear glasses, my brother does not. Also, I tend to push them up a lot, especially as I was editing this.}

[Authors note: Just letting you all know I do have reading glasses. But I do not use them.]

{Editors Note: Because he no longer needs them, his eyes were just stressed and they corrected themselves. He now has twenty-twenty vision. I on the other hand, am completely useless without my glasses.}

The Raven's stated choking on pieces of jerky which they were eating.

[Me] "Ok Ravens?"

[Ravens] "Yes."

"Oh good. Now then, it seems that is all the Questions from Arrow – Chan."

The Gang gave a sigh of relief at the news.

[Me] "Right next question."

[Ara] "Oh! Oh! Can I read the next ones?"

[Me] "Sure."

[Ara] "Yay!"

Grabbing the list, she read:

"All right, this is from Itsukatohka {guest} and they asks two things."

"Eve, who's strongest in the El gang? why?"

"Next." Eve gave a small smirk.

"Aisha, can you kiss Elsword now XD? Oh Author can take a picture."

Eve thought for a while before answering."Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'd have to say it's DE. As for why? Well, he has the power to control space and time. Even the Nasods have not been able to come up with the means to time travel."

She shook her head.

"The amount of knowledge you would obtain would be limitless."

DE gave a small smirk when he heard this.

[Me] "He smiled!"

DE looked at me given me a death stare.

[Me] "Creepy. If death stares could kill I'd be dead now."-_-/

I thought.

"Ok now, then Aisha your up!"

Elsword and Aisha both blushed furiously.

[Aisha] "What! Ther-there no way I'm kissing him!"

[Me] "Fine then have it your way."

I gave Aisha a small kick in the joint of her left leg which made her buckle and fall down on towards Elsword.

"Woow hey Aisha-"

Elsword stopped as he felt her lips on his as they both hit the floor. They felt soft and warm. He closed his eyes and he kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her.

{Editors Note: O-O If you had seen the spelling in this! #O^O# *laughs wholeheartedly*}

"How does that sound that?" I asked looking up from what I'd just wrote on my Ipad.

[Rena] ***Squeal...*** "Loved it! Say, you did take a picture right?"

[Me] "Yes."

[Elsis] "Yes! Good on you little brother!"

[Eve] "Should I put this up on Facebook?''

[Me] "Yes please do."

Uploaded 1 minute ago. 2,490,679 Likes.

[Ara] "Um they're still going."O/O

[Me] "Really? Oh so they are... Anyone for lunch?"

[Chung] "Good idea, I'm starving."

[Eve] "Yes, lets go to that new 5 star restaurant, Thunder –kun your paying"

[Me] "Are you kidding me. Not on my salary. Who up for pizza?"

1 hour later after lunch.

[El gang] . . .

[Rena] "Um..are they."

[Raven] "Er yes."

[Add] "They still going at it."

[Chung] "How are they not out of breath?"

[Ara] O/O

[Eve] "Well this is unexpected."

[Elesis] "Yes I thought she would have come to her senses and hit the living daylights out of him."

[Me] "Hey love birds, are you two alive?"

Nothing.

[Me] "Hey hello!"

***Looks closely at them***

"They're asleep."

[Add] "Hahahaha."

[Chung] "Mind you, they do look cute sleeping next to each other like that."

Eve shook her head. "Humans."

[Me] "Well, on that note we may as well end this chapter."

{Make mental note to self. Right a Elsword x Aisha fanfiction.}

[Eve] "Please keep sending us your question not just for us but our enemies as well."

[Add] "Oh and don't forget to fav, follow as well.

"From all of us. Bye!

Editors Note: "Hello!" *waves* "My name is Luv2readgirl-you can call me Luv-chan. I am superior to Thunder-kun in the subject of English, That is why I am his editor. The Below is the scene of when I first saw Thunder-kun's draft for this chapter:

Luv-chan: Onii-san! Why have you used 'and' at the start of a sentence? The word 'and' is a joining word! *wacks Thunder-kun over the head with the paper I was reading* "This won't work! You will embarrass yourself. I" *pushes up glasses* "Will be your editor!"

So that's how I came to be the editor... So! Until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry all for the delay but, good news! Question for chapter 3 and 4 are now open from the 15/04/2015 to the 15/05/2015 and thank you all for your help in the first chapter. Plus my sister/Editer will be joining use in the up coming chapters.

Also I'll be putting up my short "Elsword Romance time" story up soon so keep an eye open for that.

From Thunderboltdrawer15 by!

P.s. Have a look at my Anime/manga fanart on .com Same user name as here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: "Sorry guys for the late update. But as you probably saw, I did a sort of Elsword and Eve fanfic' not long ago,and I've been trying to keep up with my studies to, so that's why this chapter is not going to be as long as the others._

_Elsword: " Yes some good news!_

_[Clang!]_

"_By the way." Said Eve, holding the frying pan which just hit Elsword._

"_What was with that fanfic' with me and the baka here anyway?"_

_Raven: "Yes I thought you were into Elsword x Karis?"_

_Me: "Well yes that's true, but I also am a fan of Elsword x Eve.. XD."_

_ElGang: -_-/_

_Me: Anyway on to the questions!_

Me: "Ok our first questions are from Kurone and he/she asks:

Lunatic Psyker – If Eve were the one stalking you how would you feel?

MasterMind – How would you feel if you were a girl?( Can't tell if this is a dirty one or not.)

And Diadolic Esper – why are you so cray cray?"

Me: "What the hell is cray? Is she trying to say crazy?" Also MM's question was not dirty. That's fine."

Lp: "Hmm. How would I feel if Eve was stalking me? I could not really say, because I have't been stalked before." He said, walking over to a tallboy and opening a drawer.

Eve: " =_=..."

Lp looks at Eve. Blinks, then shuts the drawer.

Lp: "Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

1 hour later.

Rena: "Add, can you go get the milk from the fridge please?"

Lp: "Sure."

Opens fridge.

Lp: "Now where's the milk?"

Eve: "Here."

Lp: "Oh thanks Eve-"

Pause.

Lp: "Eve."

Eve: "Yes."

Lp: "What are you doing in the fridge?"

Eve: "=_=..."

Lp: "=_=..."

Later that day, at dinner.

Me: "Lp are you ok?" The Psyker looked back at me with red, tired eyes.

Lp:"Do I look ok to you!" He asked, sarcastic.

Rena: "What happened to you?"

Lp: "What happened?! Eve! That's what happened!"

Elgand + me: "Eve?"

Lp: "Yes, Eve! Everywhere I went Eve was just there staring at me!"

"In the fridge, bread box, toilet paper holder, my chest of draws, even my bed! Every where I went she was just there going =_= at me!" Lp slumped on the table and cried. "I can't stand it any more!..."

Elsword: "Eve, did you by any chance over hear his question earlier?"

Eve gives a small smile. "Maybe."

Editors Note: Wasn't the whole gang gathered to listen to the questions? If so, of course she would hear!

Me: "Ok then Mastermind, it's your turn."

MM: "What was my question again?"

Me: "How would you feel if you were a girl?"

MM gave a slight chuckle.

MM: "Oh I think I would enjoy it. I'd get to see and do things I-"

MM stopped dead as an upper cut from Eve and I hit him square in the jaw.

Me: "I think you've been on the net to long bro'."

Eve: "Pervert."

Me: "Alright DE! Your up."

DE entered the room and looked at me, the author.

DE: "He he he, Why am I so cray cray you ask? Simple, because I just am..."

He then teleported behind Eve and whispered in her ear with a creepy tone.

"I love you Eve..."

Eve froze in fear and dropped her fork.

LP and MM: "That's my line!"

Me: "Ok, ok, DE that's enough flirting for now. Anyway, we're onto the next lot of question and they're from..."

Stops, pauses.

Me: "S#^t! I forgot."

I pick up my bag and look through it until I find a piece of A4 paper.

Me: "Ah, here we are, Jiiro (Guest) and he asks:"

'This is the first time I'm looking at an Elsword fanfiction (Because I was too busy with another ***that from anime*** fanficton.)"

"Oh well, treat me as a guest and my question is simple:"

Empress, can you smile for me? Also kiss Elsword? ( Job request : Lord knight.)

2\. All Aishas are you jealous with that?

"Well simple right? Oh and sorry with ( Itsukatohka) she is my sister and she loves Elsword much. Oh and sorry Elsword, (all jobs) she want's to be your bride. Oops... Ok. That's all."

Empress: "A smile? Sure I don't see why not."

Turns and smiles.

Elgang + Me: _It's a Angel._

_Editors Note: ***sweatdrops*** "Really?"_

Me: "Right, now then, where's Lord Knight?" _So I can fulfill my Elsword x Eve fandom hunger._

Elesis "Make sure your camera's charged this time."

"I'll go get him!" Rena shot up the stairs towards Lord knight's room.

Ara: "Um Guys."

Me: "Yes?"

Ara: "Where's Empress?"

Turns and looks at the table to find her chair empty.

Me: "Don't tell me she's trying to escape."

Raven: "Well you would, wouldn't you?"

Me: "Yes, that's because I am a guy, not a girl."

At that moment, Lord Knight walked in smiling.

LK: "Hey guys! What's with all the racket?"

Chung: "There you are. Sit down, we need you for this question."

LK: "Ok, ok, I don't see what all the fuss is about." He said sitting.

Ara: "L-lord K-knight."

LK: "Yes?"

Ara: "W-why do you have lipstick on your mouth?"

Add grabbed him and looked at him closely.

Add: "That's Eve's lipstick!"

Raven: *sniffs* "Not to mention the smells like her perfume..."

Chung: "Elsword what were you doing?" Add, Raven and Chung gave him the death stare.

Elsword: *Gulp!*

Ashia: Eve! Elsword is mine!"

Elesis: "Way to go, little bro."

Ara: O/O

Meanwhile, in Eve's bedroom.

Oberon: "My lady what's rouge?" His normally refined and dignified queen was rolling around on her bed hugging a pillow and giggling non stop.

"Nothing Oberon. Nothing at all." Eve she said as she snuggled into the pillow oblivious that Elsword was running for his life.

Well all that's all for this chapter. Sorry if your question wasn't answered in this chapter. This just means they will be answered in the next one. Also there are now no time limits when asking questions! Just Pm me or leave your question in the reviews of any chapter of this fanfic. From me and the Elgang see you next time.

Editors Note: "Hello! This is Luv-chan." *Glares at Thunderboltdrawer. * "Ahem, what about me? Did you dear readers know, that he gave me this to edit on the day he said he would post it online! Also! He gave it to me at 10:37 pm at night! I asked him to make sure I had a few days to go over it! All this and I don't even get mentioned! * huffs * No-one appreciates me! At this stage I might quit. * picks up writing tools and sobs, running away. * "I warn you though! If I don't edit this, you wouldn't understand it even with Google translate!"

* Sends evil bunnies after Thunderboltdrawer: "Attack Mr Bingley, Attack!"

*laughs evilly*

[Authors note: "Mister Bingley is one of our four pet rabbits."]


End file.
